


The End

by Captain_Assbut_at_221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockles, Destiel - Freeform, End, M/M, No Spoilers, The End, end of supernatural, maybe a tiny kiss, my idea, sad though, season fifteen, split POV, we will see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-30 11:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Assbut_at_221B/pseuds/Captain_Assbut_at_221B
Summary: It wasn’t the end for Jensen. The star made famous by the hit show, who had found his family there, his lifelong friends, and even his wife. It wasn’t the end for him. But it was for Dean Winchester. This was the day that Dean Winchester was going to die. This was the day it was over. This was the end.





	The End

So this was how it was going to end. No guns, no knives, no blood, this was how it was going to end. All those years, all that time, all that loss and sacrifice, and it was going to end this way. He had to admit, he didn’t see it coming.

It wasn’t the end for Jensen. The star made famous by the hit show, who had found his family there, his lifelong friends, and even his wife. It wasn’t the end for him. But it was for Dean Winchester. This was the day that Dean Winchester was going to die. This was the day it was over. This was the end.

It started like any other normal day on set. Jared, Jensen, Misha, and Alexander were all there of course. Samantha, Marc and Mark, even Daneel and Genevieve showed up. Hugs were exchanged. Singer to Ackles, Collins to Padalecki. Calvert to Smith. They were all there. The people that had grown into the family, the old, the new, and those who were yet to come. They laughed and joked, but they knew. This was the last day. This was the finale.

The filming went on as usual. Bob drank Jack Daniels behind the cameras, and Dean drank it in front of them. But on every break, the trio, the original three were there. Somehow connected, yet somehow, so far apart. The pages for this finale weren’t given out until filming day. The directors, they wanted to make the grand end special this time. J2 was sitting in their chairs when they got to the final page. Jared poked Jensen, and Misha grinned at them. But there was sadness behind their eyes. 

For Dean Winchester, this was the end. This was the blood and the loss and the sacrifice. This was it. For Dean Winchester, this was all. This was Sammy dead on the floor, this was the throat tearing scream that couldn’t ever be rehearsed. This was how he knew it would happen. This was Castiel pulling him away, dragging him even. This was hell. This was it. 

For Jensen Ackles, this was tearing up as he prepared for the scene he dreaded. This was shaking Jared’s convincingly limp shoulders and thinking about what would happen if this was real. This was tearing a hole in the silence with his screaming, more real than he wanted to admit. This was Misha dragging him back, and somehow, finding more comfort in his trench coated arms than he knew he could. This wasn’t acting anymore. This was it. 

For Dean Winchester, there was no healing. There was only sitting on a dirty motel room bed, staring at the crushed remains of Baby, not caring enough to even go out and fix her yet again. This was refusing to speak as Castiel tried to pull him back. Tried to show him there was another way. But for Dean Winchester, he knew his brother was gone. He also knew he wasn’t going to get him back. For Dean Winchester, this was everything he dreaded, but also everything he knew was going to happen. 

For Jensen Ackles, this was painful. To sit on the set, to stare out the window—at the car he had come to love—at this beautiful beast of a machine and to see her this way. To know his hands would never even pretend to tighten her bolts again, or rev up her engine as they drove down a paper highway to nowhere. This hurt him, to know that already, Jared had already acted his final moments on that show. Their life really. For Jensen Ackles, this was everything he was afraid of, but also everything he knew would happen. 

For Dean Winchester, this was hopelessness. This was staring at the mirror in the bathroom and trying to remember who he was all over again. With Castiel knocking on the outside, and Dean’s heart burning on the inside. For Dean Winchester, this was now or never. For Dean Winchester, this was the day he died. This was the day he knew it was over. For Dean Winchester, he knew he was already dead. There was no living without Sammy. There was no living where he failed. 

For Jensen Ackles, this was not having to conjure up tears this time. This time, as he stared at the mirror, this time, he knew this would be it. There is a first for everything, and there is a last for everything too. He knew in his heart how Dean Winchester felt. How could he not? They were one and the same. He knew the guilt he felt, and it ripped at his heart. For Jensen Ackles, this was hanging his head and letting the final tears drip down his nose as they called cut. 

For Dean Winchester, this was the moment. This was turning around and opening that door, knowing that in seconds, the world, that ticking time bomb he had defused so many times was about to explode. For Dean Winchester, this was looking into those blue eyes he had known for so long now. Was it forever? It felt like it. 

For Jensen Ackles, this was opening that door and turning to the face of a friend. This was preparing for that moment he—and the world—had waited for. This was balling his hands into fists and unfurling them again. But this wasn’t nerve wracking like he thought it would be. For Jensen Ackles, this was seeing those blue eyes and knowing they were safe. Was it forever? It felt like it.

For Dean Winchester, this was the end. The true, inevitable end. One not even he could stop. No more Michaels, no more apocalypses, this was it. No more rescues, no more resurrections. The timer on the end of the world was ticking. And as it went off, one word slipped from his perfect lips as he leaned in for the first and last time “Cass.”

For Jensen Ackles, this was the end. The final line he would say as Dean Winchester. This was the end, not one anyone could stop. This was the moment to give in. And that final line fell from his lips as peacefully as the final leaf on a tree. And gently running his tongue across those perfectly bowed lips and closing those perfectly green eyes, he leaned in. “Cass.”

“CUT!”

“And that’s a wrap.”


End file.
